kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Aokigahara
Aokigahara 'is the fourth level of Grand Poo World and the first level with a secret exit. The level takes place in a dark, foggy forest. The Original meaning of the name translates to "'Suicide Forest" which is a real forest located in Fujikawaguchiko, Minamitsuru District, Yamanashi Prefecture 401-0300, Japan. The custom music used for the level is Final Fantasy IV Phantom Forest '''and in the Subworld is '''Halloween 1978 Theme. Level Overview The first strategy is to spin jump off of eerie's and land on a Green Wobble trampoline, to get above 2 cloud blocks. However, the 2 Cloud Blocks are guarded by a Beach Koopa, so getting above the Cloud Blocks looks tough. There is also a Big Boo Circle waiting after the 2 Cloud Blocks. There is also a Muncher at the sharp end of the big Boo Circle, so it make it passing the circle a little complex. A random shell can be found and a platform where the Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro rides on, which is empty, Mario can ride on the platform, and perform a Shell Jump to get above the Munchers on the ground platform. As the shell jump was a good perform, Land on the flying platform again and spin jump of of 2 waving eerie's. Once landed on some ground, there is a Beach Koopa right behind a tree, scaring Mario perhaps. Jumping over some Munchers, another expand block can be seen, but this time is guarded by a Boo Circle. If the blocks expand side-to-side, go to the edge of the right side of the expand block and reveal a hidden block and use the hidden block to gain height and reach the ground platform. Once after the helpful hidden block and on the ground platform, Mario is welcomed to Fishin' Boo. Make sure to avoid hitting the Fishin' Boo, and spin jump off of it's head in certain areas, like a gap. There is a pipe that Mario can go down. A new area of the Subworld is now explored, but it seems a little trickier that the main world of the level. Level Overview (Past Checkpoint) It may seem like an innocent jump, but when a movement toward the platform is made, the vision of the platforms are also moving as Mario makes a movement across the screen as well. It can get extremely trippy while focusing on how to make the jumps as the platforms are moving. Since with scrolling disabled, it's what make the subworld even more difficult. Secret Exit Once Mario has reached the area with the Pipe, do not enter the pipe. Instead cross the wide gap by spin jumping off the the Fishin' Boo's head. Along the way, there will be Boo Buddy Swarms across the field of the gap, so make sure not to run into any of the Boo's while getting to the exit. The exit of the secret exit is a normal Goal Gate instead of a Key and Keyhole. Level Map Area 1 Area 2 Area 3 Category:Grand Poo World